


Flipped Upside Down

by Tazbb12



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: A little Nysara, Angst, AvaLance, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Pining, new relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazbb12/pseuds/Tazbb12
Summary: When Arrow and Legends get flipped into one timeline.
Relationships: Laurel Lance & Ava Sharpe, Laurel Lance & Sara Lance, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Sara Lance/Oliver Queen
Kudos: 21





	Flipped Upside Down

Ava laid on her back on Sara’s bed her head hanging off the end just slightly. She watched the upside-down version of her friend as she tossed some clothes in a bag. Sara had always been the impulsive one ever since they met their freshman year of high school, but this was beyond impulsive…this was reckless. 

“Why are you doing this,” Ava asked flipping over onto her stomach?

“Why not?”

“I mean she is your sister.”

“She hasn’t acted like it.”

Ava sighed knowing when Sara was like this there really wasn’t much she could say to get through to her, but that wasn’t going to stop her from trying. With Sara, everything was always to the extreme. When things were good Sara celebrated in an over the top manner and then she was pissed it was a scored earth approach, consequences be damned.

“So, what? You’re doing this because your pissed at her? OK, be pissed, throw her clothes on the front lawn or fill her car with shaving cream, hell punching her in the face would be better…just don’t get on a boat with her boyfriend.”

“Aww don’t be jealous Aves…your still better than him,” Sara said giving her a playful kiss.

Ava couldn’t hide her smile.

“Thanks, but not the point.”

Ava had transferred into Starling City high School her freshman year from Central City. It didn’t take long for Sara to find the new blonde intriguing. After a year of playful banter and another year of not so subtle flirtations the two friends fell into bed. They enjoyed each other, but both understood they were young and just wanted to keep things simple. They developed an easy friends with benefits situation and whenever one wanted to venture out and explore the other didn’t have a problem. Until now.

“What is the point?”

“Don’t do this. You want to hook up pick someone else…anyone else.”

“It’s just a little boat trip, she will never know. Besides if you think I am the only person he is cheating on her with your insane.”

“Maybe not but you’re the one that will crush her. I can’t say I know what it is like having a sister…hell even having a sibling but I know if you get on that boat you could end any relationship you have with her.”

“Maybe you could convince me to say,” Sara smirked pushing Ava onto her back once again and straddling her hips.

Instincts took over and Ava’s hands found a comfortable spot on Sara’s hips. This would be the easy way, to fall into bed bringing momentary comfort but ultimately solve nothing.

“Sara we both know whatever happens right now you are getting on that boat.”

Sara leaned down and kissed the base of Ava’s neck working her way up to her lips.

“Maybe…so why not have fun now.”

Ava wished she could say she was strong enough to withstand Sara’s advances, but she wasn’t. Ava wanted to fool herself into thinking this was still just fun between friends. She didn’t want to think about that feeling she was getting when she thought about Sara getting on Oliver Queen’s boat. She didn’t want to think about what it meant, she just wanted one more time with Sara.

“Ill be back next week,” Sara informed pulling a shirt over her head.

“And you’re sure this is really the best idea? Going off with your sister’s boyfriend…”

“Don’t worry Ave’s you know I prefer girls,” Sara winked.

“Which makes running off with your sister’s boyfriend even dumber.”

“When that’s your reputation, mine was well live up to it.”

“Sara you are not dumb and I know it.”

Sara shrugged.

“A week and then we are getting coffee,” Sara reminded Ava as she grabbed her bag.

“It’s a date,” Ava sighed.

Neither knew it but those would be the last words they spoke.

**Author's Note:**

> As my other story Letters is wrapping up I'm throwing a test balloon out to see if there is interest in this idea that has been rattling around in my head. It will follow the path of Arrow but with Ava playing a prominent role and other legends showing up eventually as well. If there is interest once I wrap Letters up in the next few days I will forge ahead with this. So let me know what you think!


End file.
